<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Motorbike Iida Bros by MindlessJack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921551">Motorbike Iida Bros</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindlessJack/pseuds/MindlessJack'>MindlessJack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brothers, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Flashbacks, Gen, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:53:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindlessJack/pseuds/MindlessJack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenya Iida visits home to see his brother, who just got out of the hospital. The Iida family decides to look through family photo albums together when a particular image catches Tensei's eye, and Tenya remembers of one of the best days of his childhood.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Motorbike Iida Bros</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tensei was finally out of the hospital, and Tenya took the first opportunity to visit his brother at home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t typically one to take a break from school, instead, being the type of kid to do his homework at the first opportunity. To be fair, he did attempt to study on the train ride, but his excitement and anxiety kept his hands and eyes fidgetting too much to focus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenya had put out an offer for Midoriya, Uraraka, and Todoroki to accompany him and meet his brother. However, Todoroki was going to visit his mom, and Midoriya and Uraraka agreed that Tenya deserved some quality family time at home, and promised to visit another weekend. Midoriya knew about his friend’s elder brother as the hero Ingenium, but, of course, he still wanted to meet the man Tenya spoke so highly of personally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenya understood, but he’d be lying if he said it wouldn’t have eased his nerves to have a friend by his side. It wasn’t like he hadn’t frequently visited his brother in the hospital, but the situation just felt different in a way he couldn’t explain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At last, the train stopped near his home, and he set off on the short walk there, still in his school uniform, as he decided to take the train scheduled soonest after class ended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the door, he took a deep breath, steeling himself to see his brother with still-healing scars, and, most importantly, in a wheelchair. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>At least, it’s better than in a hospital bed,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought to himself. What, finally, got him to turn the knob was the image of his brother no-longer in a hospital gown and bandages. What got him to slide open the door was the thought of his brother’s smiling face and warm embrace. And, once he heard his brother’s voice carry over from the living room, he couldn’t get his shoes and schoolbag off fast enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenya wasn’t the robot many liked to think he was. He did struggle not to cry at the sight of his brother in a wheelchair. Still, he did the best (and most careful) tackle-hug he could manage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, there! You tryna knock me over?” Tensei laughed, “And, were you always this tall?” He ruffled Tenya’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenya stepped back and wiped his eyes. The sound of his brother’s laughter dragged out a smile. “I’m still a couple of inches shorter than you, Tensei.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know. It’s just kind of hard to tell if you’ve grown when I’m in a damn wheelchair, y’ know?” Tensei was impressively chipper despite his situation. He shrugged, taking a look at his brother. “Did you get more muscle, too? I swear, I wasn’t that buff when </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>was a first-year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tensei, it’s only been a few weeks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, Tenya! I know. But, between your increased training at school, and all those checkups before I could come home, I feel like I’ve missed so much. Come, sit down with me, and let’s talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Tenya could respond, Mama cleared her throat loudly. “I’m happy to see you boys so excited to hang out again,” she said in that playfully stern tone only mothers can do, “but your mother isn’t invisible, Tenya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Mama,” the boys said in unison as Tenya hugged her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Papa?” Tenya asked, looking around for his father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s getting takeout,” Mama replied, “Tensei didn’t want me worrying about rushing making dinner, and your father offered to take us all out, but Tensei wanted to stay home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed being home,” Tensei pointed out, “Plus, I didn’t want to run the risk of our family dinner getting interrupted by the press. You know about them trying to visit my hospital room, but there was plenty at the door when I left. They must’ve been waiting there all day, but I just wanted to go home, and I’ve already scheduled interviews for next week to answer the public’s questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, enough of that,” Tensei said as he wheeled his way over to the couch, “Come sit with me, Tenya, I’ve been dying of boredom without your stories. There’s only so many times I can reimagine the Kaminari-Ojiro incident before I crave something new, and the nurses </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>had stories as cool as yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so, for the next half hour, Tenya told his brother about the many UA shenanigans, trying to focus on his teachings and improvements while Tensei bugged him to spill the tea on his crush. He was encouraged to recount some more significant events to the whole family over a dinner of beef stew and Hayashi rice, the brothers’ respective favourites.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After dinner, Mama insisted that everyone sit down in the living room while she pulled out some family photo albums.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenya helped Tensei onto the couch. Mama sat between her sons, Papa opting, to lean against the back of the couch so everyone could have an optimal view. They all awed and laughed over several pages of treasured family photos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neatly organized and dated pictures were assorted across several beautifully decorated binders. Each book contained a year’s worth of images. They only glanced through the earlier albums of Mama and Papa’s families, Mama wanting to focus on her baby boys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cute baby pictures; adorable brotherly moments; the pride of seeing the children’s quirks develop. The brothers were always incredibly close despite their 15-year age gap. Tensei had been so excited to have a baby brother, and his love for Tenya had never wavered. As such, Tenya was raised with the same loving parents, growing up with an amazing big brother to look up to. Both did their best to make the other proud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One page, in particular, caught Tensei’s eye. He set his hand over his mothers’ to stop her from turning the page as he pointed to the closest image. “I remember this,” he said, wondering how he could have ever forgotten such a great day, “I was in my early 20’s. Considering the year, probably close to 22.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Tenya added, “Which would’ve made me around the age of seven.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Papa added in, “This was on your birthday, Tenya.” He pointed to the date: </span>
  <em>
    <span>August 22nd.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You had recently learned how to ride your bike without training wheels,” Mama piped in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right,” Papa said, “I had gotten you that motorbike, Tensei, for your birthday, the month before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s which birthday it was!” Tensei exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Tenya,” Mama said, “It was so cute. You insisted on watching your brother every time he practiced riding that motorcycle. You looked like you were analyzing his every movement. You must’ve been because you would try doing the same things on your bike.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seeing that gave us the best idea for your birthday that year,” Papa grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All these comments dragged the memory to the front of Tenya’s mind:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was the perfect summer day. Tenya had been practicing all morning while his parents and brother set up his party in the backyard.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He stopped riding around as Tensei came around the front of the house. “Having fun out here, Lil’ Bro? Mama was worried you might wander too far, so she asked me to come check on ya.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m having fun,” the young Tenya responded, “I won’t go too far. Hey, Tensei, watch this!” He started pedalling, kicking on his engines after he got up to speed. He sped up, even more, zooming around the place at speeds that made Tensei fear his little brother would crash, hard. But, Tenya was a smart kid. He had already learned to turn well and had been practicing at lower speeds.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When Tenya came to a halt in front of Tensei, he beamed up at his big brother, eagerly awaiting feedback.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wow!” Tensei laughed, “That was incredible! How many times did you crash?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After a short celebration over his brother’s praise, Tenya answered, “Not much. I was careful.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, if you think you’re so good, why don’t you race me to the backyard and show Mama and Papa.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tenya readied himself, nodding.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ready,” Tensei started.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Set,” Tenya continued.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Go!” they both shouted.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It turned out that, despite his inferior experience, using his quirk while on a vehicle allowed Tenya to, very quickly, pass his older brother.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mama and Papa’s surprise and fear quickly changed to awe as they watched their boys race around.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After receiving both heavy praise and concern from his parents, Tenya enjoyed a great birthday lunch with his family.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Once the meal was finished, Papa brought out the cake while Mama brought out the gifts. Everyone enjoyed a slice while Tenya opened his presents.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><em>He got some toys from his grandparents, along with a card, apologizing that they couldn’t visit, but promised to see him soon. Tensei got him the Ingenium merch he’d asked for, even if his big brother was embarrassed about purchasing his </em>own<em> merchandise. The last gift was a joint effort from his parents. He unwrapped and opened the box to find a neatly folded denim jacket. Digging a bit further he found-</em></span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why are there three jackets?” Tenya asked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well,” Mama said, “We know how much you love watching your brother on that motorcycle, and that you admire him as a pro hero, so we thought that you’d like a biker jacket. Take a look at the back.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The back of the jacket was amazingly intricate, embroidered with the design of Tensei’s helmet with ‘</span>
  </em>
  <span>Ingenium’ </span>
  <em>
    <span>written across the middle; on either side was wing-shaped engines.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And,” Papa added, “there’s three because there’s one for you, one for your brother, and one for when you get older! Although we don’t know how big you’re going to get, so we made the third the same size as Tensei’s.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tenya’s eyes shone with pure joy. “Thank you, Mama! Thank you, Papa! Tensei, look!” he exclaimed, handing Tensei his jacket.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The brothers put on their jackets, marvelling in the awesome design as Mama took pictures of them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Perhaps you boys would like to go for a ride together?” Papa suggested.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is that okay, Mama?” Tenya asked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, as long as you boys are careful,” Mama answered.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Promise,” Tensei replied. “Tenya, let’s race again. I wanna see if you can catch up with me on my motorcycle. Then, you can ride with me around the city.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Let’s go!” Tenya shouted, running to grab his bike.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenya looked downcast. He turned to Tensei, “I’m sorry. You’ve taken care of that motorcycle so well all these years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The family sat in silence for a moment before Tensei piped up. “Mama, you kept those jackets, didn’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I did,” she responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think you can find them, please? Papa, can you help me to the garage?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” both parents said in turn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tensei turned to his younger brother, “Tenya, could you please put the albums away and meet us in the garage? I have an idea.” He winked, making his way out of the room with Papa close behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenya, not quite catching on, did as he was asked and headed to the garage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked in just as Tensei and Papa were pulling the tarp off the old motorbike. It was a little dusty after Tensei’s time in the hospital, but it was still, clearly, in working condition. A rich, navy blue with silver accents. He made his way over, seeing his brother in a worn denim jacket Tenya recognized from the photos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mama handed him the third jacket. Unlike Tensei’s, and the tiny jacket that remained in the box Mama held, this one was much darker, and the embroidered design had no loose threads. He held the jacket and looked at his brother in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put it on,” was all Tensei said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenya took off his school blazer, replacing it with the denim jacket. It fit almost perfectly, as his size was very close to his brother’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tensei grinned, “I think it’s time you learned how to ride a </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>bike.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first official fic. I think it's really cute, and I hope you all like it! (:</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>